The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
Conventional solutions for testing and identifying faults on a DSL line are overly simplistic and fail to consistently provide accurate reporting of faults or the most probable result in the event that inconsistent and incompatible data points are received. Moreover, conventional solutions fail to provide appropriate localization of potential faults with the fault reporting.
For instance, conventional Dual-End Line Testing (DELT) testing implementations wholly fail to provide any location or even distance to fault information whatsoever in the event of a cut in the DSL line. Conventional Single-Ended Loop Testing (SELT) testing implementations cannot assess whether a fault is attributable to a modem condition or other fault.
More problematically, in the DSL arts there are most often multiple business entities responsible for different aspects of DSL communication equipment and services, and each defines their scope of responsibility in business terms based on, for example, where a fault is located. However, if a fault cannot be localized to a particular zone of the DSL network, then it may not be possible to readily determine which entity is responsible for rectifying the fault, which in turn leads to excess costs, delay, and ultimately customer dissatisfaction.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing DSL line fault determination and localization via SELT, DELT, and MELT diagnostics as described herein.